


Are we okay?

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: 1x12 [Censored] to [Censored], F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Grand Tour Spoilers, Sharing a Bed, Trapped, Well Kinda XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Grand Tour episode 12 spoilers!Richard and reader are left trapped in James' Bentley and have to spend the night together.....leading to confessions of certain feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea last night of a reader fic for this episode, this is that idea XD I think I should mention that for this to work I've modelled the reader on my own height so....yeah..sorry about that XD

"We're stuck here aren't we?"

"Yep" came Richard's reply came from beside me. He's sat in the back of the car with me looking thoroughly fed up of the entire situation.

I sighed and pulled at the door handle again, hoping that maybe if I tried to open the door again it would magically unlock and we could leave the car.

It wasn't to be.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "James and Jeremy can't leave us in here overnight!"

"It looks like they can" Richard replies, gently tapping me on my shoulder to get my attention. I turn to him and he hands me his phone, showing me a text he had just received from James.

_You're staying there until you agree my car is the best._

I groaned and turned back to the window "I'LL NEVER AGREE" I shout through it, even though I know James will not hear me.

"You know he can't hear you, right?" Richard asks "he and Jeremy are probably in the pub by now"

"I know" I respond miserably, slumping back into my seat "but it's awful and this car is awful"

"It's not entirely awful" Richard replies "I mean, you're with me! It can't be that bad" he flashes me a smile and I chuckle in response.

"No it isn't that bad" I concede "but I have no idea how we'll sleep in this car...." I trail off, not too keen on the idea of having to fight over who gets to stretch out on the backseat (as much as you can do) and who gets to have their back put out in the front.

"Well, that's easy" Richard answers "we can share the backseat"

"What?" I turn to look at him, eyes wide.

"Well..." Richard trails off and looks away from me for a second "um...you're not that tall so you can lie with me, we'll both fit"

"Um..I..." I stuffer, my face blushing red at the idea "are..are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, it could work" Richard runs a hand through the back of his hair and then turns to look at me "but only if you're comfortable with the idea"

I look into his brown eyes and nod "yeah, it's fine by me"

"Great!" Richard flashes me a warm smile and then looks around the car "we'll need blankets...it's not warm in Fuc- uh I mean...uh..."

"It's cold in this town?" I answer, aware that he cannot say the name of the town without laughing.

"Yes..that..it's cold in um..." Richard looks uncomfortable.

"In Fucking?" I answer for him, giggling at the shocked look on his face.

"Yes...in Fucking..." he replies, making me giggle at the awkward pronunciation.

"Anyway" I say as my giggling subsides "we could use our coats?"

"Yeah, that could work" Richard agrees, rubbing his hands together "sounds like a plan"

"Yeah" I reply, trying not to let how awkward the air suddenly felt get to me.

"I'm going to kill James when he lets us out" Richard tells me.

I let out a little snort of laughter "me too"

* * *

 

The rest of the evening passes quietly, with Richard and me just passing the time talking about anything that comes to mind. It's nice and peaceful and I learnt more about Richard with being trapped in that car with him then I ever did whilst spending time working on The Grand Tour. He's so funny and warm and you just want to keep talking to him, he's quite fascinating.

It's as he's retelling a story where he had got stuck in a reliant for a film that I realise that my feelings have changed for him somewhat...suddenly every smile he sends to me sends butterflies racing through me. It's an intoxicating feeling and I feel floaty and free....

It's then I realise that Richard is speaking to me and is awaiting an answer.

"Huh?" I ask intelligently and he gives me a soft smile in return, sending my stomach onto a roller coaster ride again.

"I said, are you ready to get some sleep?" Richard looks at me attentively and I suddenly feel nervous.

"Uh...yeah sure..." I look around the car, suddenly feeling Richard's gaze on me tenfold.

"You don't have to, you know" Richard tells me "I'm happy to take the front seats"

"No, it's fine" I answer, giving him a small smile.

"You sure?" he asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep" I nod "it's just sleeping...it's not like we're going to do what the town's name suggests"  

At this, Richard looks at me wide eyed and I slap a hand over my mouth.

"Please, just forget those words ever left my mouth" I mutter, feeling my face going red with embarrassment.

"Well....." Richard looks at mischievously "we could always...."

"No!" I look at him sternly, trying not to laugh "We are not doing that in this town"

"Shame" Richard smirks at me "could be a nice souvenir, maybe we could get a T-shirt made with 'we fucked in Fuc-"

I slam a hand over his mouth "Another joke out of you and I swear...." I trail off, not sure what I'd do.

Richard holds his hands up and I remove my hand "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry" he says with a light chuckle.

"You'd better be" I mutter, turning away from him. I'm just pretending I'm mad at him, but something about my posture must have made him think I was truly mad at him because I suddenly hear concern in his tone.

"Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you. Or make you uncomfortable, look I'll call James and get him to let us out"

I turn to look at him and the concern in his eyes for me makes me feel suddenly guilty "No, I'm not mad! Honest, I was joking!"

"You sure?" Richard asks "because if I've made you uncomfortable in any way, I'm sorry"

"You have not made me uncomfortable" I reply, moving closer to him in the backseat "I was the one who started this"

Richard looks at me and gives me a small smile "Okay, so we're okay?"

I look at him for a second before pulling him into a hug "we've always been okay" I murmur to him gently, I feel him relax into me and hug me back.

"Good" he says into my shoulder as we move out of the hug. Richard smiles at me "So, time for bed?"

I nod, suddenly no longer feeling nervous as I move awkwardly towards the front to give Richard more room as he maneuvers himself to lay comfortably across the back seat. As soon as he’s as comfortable as he’s going to get, he holds his arms out to invite me to snuggle into him. It’s a really awkward fit and Richard has to keep a tight hold of me so I don’t fall off the seat, but it’s comfortable pressed against his chest and warm once the jackets are put over us.

It’s very warm and comforting and safe and, as I drift off, I am dimly aware of a kiss being pressed into my hair.

“Goodnight Y/N”

* * *

 

Morning comes all too soon, and we are rudely awoken by knocking on the window. Richard jumps up with a yell and dislodges me into the floor. I yelp as I land in a heap on the floor of the car and glare up at the window to see James and Jeremy smugly looking down on us.

“Had a good night?” James asks teasingly as he unlocks the door and lets me and Richard out.

Richard glares at James and walks towards him, he’s about to say something when Jeremy steps between them.

“Okay, we don’t have time for this. We need to get out of this town so let’s leave this for later yeah?” Jeremy says calmly “besides, now you can say the Land Rover is the best! I didn’t lock you in my car” he beams at us proudly and I roll my eyes at him.

“Jeremy, that car is horrible. The Land Rover is still as awful as when I first saw it. All I want to do now is brush my teeth and get some coffee” I move past Jeremy and towards the hotel he and James had stayed in. I hear footsteps behind me and turn to see Richard following me.

“I need to freshen up too!” Richard calls to the boys as he follows me up the stairs and into the hotel.

As I make my way towards the toilets, I feel Richard grab hold of my hand. I stop and turn to look at him in puzzlement.

“Hey, I’m sorry for last night. I just hope we’re okay?” Richard looks at me anxiously and my jaw drops slightly.

“Of course we’re okay! Why wouldn’t we be?” I look at him, genuinely surprised.

“Well..all those jokes I made…” Richard trails off and I shake my head.

“Richard, as I said last night. We are okay, I didn’t mind you saying those things” I take his hand and smile reassuringly at him “we will always be okay”

Richard looks down at our joined hands and quietly asks “would we still be okay if I said I have feelings for you?”

“What?” I freeze and blink, not sure if I had heard him correctly.

“Would we be okay if I said I had feelings for you?” Richard repeats, a little louder, looking into my eyes.

I look at him, suddenly remembering the kiss pressed to my hair, I had thought that was a dream.

“Things..felt different between us last night” Richard begins “I don’t know if it was because we were stuck together or I had always known but never acted. But I have feelings for you and what you say now determines what happens next” he looks at me and smiles weakly “so, are we okay?”

I pause a second before softly answering “this makes us more than okay, it makes us even better” I squeeze his hand “I have feelings for you too, you numpty”

Richard’s eyes light up and he smiles warmly at me “really?” he asks, as if daring to hope.

“Really” I reply as I lean in to kiss him.

The first of many kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
